Destrozado
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Estamos hechos para hacer esto Actúas como si fuéramos los culpables Usas una mascara para protegerte Aunque a nosotros nos da igual - Un par de horas que se sienten como días Se te va a acabar la energía Te destrozaremos…


**Destrozado**

**Notas del autor: bien, este fic es un one shot/song fic sobre la primera noche de Jeremy (hagamos de cuenta que Jeremy término igual que ustedes al jugar por primera vez FnaF 2)**

Disclaimer:

Five nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon, los personajes son únicamente usados de forma no lucrativa para entretener a los lectores.

Aclaraciones:

Cuando el texto este normal significa que esta narrando o que los personajes están hablando

Cuando el texto este **así **es cuando un animatronic o ente maligno esta hablando en la parte de los lyrics de la canción

Cuando el texto este _así _significa que Phone Guy esta hablando en la parte de los lyrics de la canción

Cuando el texto este _**así **_significa que tanto Phone Guy como algún animatronic o ente maligno están hablando al mismo tiempo en la parte de los lyrics de la canción

.

.

.

Sin más que decir, empecemos con el one shot/song fic

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eran las 12 de la noche, todo estaba tranquilo y pacifico en la nueva y mejorada Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

El silencio demostraba que había una calma que casi podía relajar a cualquiera, en cada sala el único ruido que se producía era el de las cámaras que cada dos por tres se movían para revisar de izquierda a derecha las diferentes salas que habían.

La caja musical seguía sonando con su relajante melodía que se empezaría a gastar una vez y Phone Guy active el dispositivo a distancia que hace que la cuerda se gaste para evitar una descompostura y que los animatronics no se dirijan a la oficina del pobre guardia nocturno.

La puerta de entrada del negocio se abrió y una figura masculina entro al local, era una figura joven, un muchacho que aparentemente parecía tener 23 años, pelo castaño que casi pasaba a anaranjado, ojos color verde claro que parecían tener un tamaño mediano.

Llevaba puesto el típico uniforme de guardia de seguridad nocturno de Freddy's Fazbear: una camisa que tenía en los hombros unas franjas negras y en el pecho una placa dorada y un cartelito que decía "Jeremy Fitzgerald-nightwatchman", unos jeans un tanto holgados, unos zapatos negros y una gorra de vigilante nocturno que tenia la misma placa dorada solo que un tanto más pequeña… todo ese conjunto era de un color… púrpura…

Jeremy fue lentamente a su oficina vigilando con la mirada todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, viendo personalmente a los animatronics toys, le pareció tierno el diseño de aquellos personajes tan memorables de la pizzería…

Cuando finalmente llego a la oficina en donde debía estar hasta las 6 AM, se sentó y respiro hondo… "el primer día de trabajo siempre es fácil" se dijo para si mismo.

Miro la tablet que estaba en su escritorio, era una tablet común que tenía una aplicación para ver las cámaras de seguridad de toda la pizzería, al ponerse a ver en todas las cámaras se llevo un pequeño susto al ver la cámara de "Partes y Servicios"… ahí estaban los antiguos modelos animatronicos…

**Regresamos, renovados**

**La locura nunca acaba**

**No estamos solos**

**Esta vez trajimos algunos amigos**

**No hay puertas**

**No hay esperanzas**

**Pero sigues regresando**

**(Pero si es esto lo que quieres…)**

**Puedes ser igual a nosotros…**

Jeremy solo trago saliva un tanto nervioso por lo que veía en las cámaras, esos antiguos modelos en verdad le ponían los pelos de punta… menos mal y solo eran animatronics desactivados…

De repente sonó el teléfono, tomando por sorpresa a Jeremy, el no se esperaba una llamada a esas horas… sin que el tocase algo sonó el pitido de mensaje y se escucho la siguiente grabación:

-¿uh? ¿Hola? ¿Hola, hola? eeeh Hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano en el nuevo y mejorado Freddy's Fazbear Pizza eeh estoy aquí para hablar sobre algunas de las cosas que puedes ver durante tu primera semana aquí y para ayudarte a empezar con esta nueva y emocionante carrera. Ahora, quiero que te olvides de todo lo que pudiste escuchar del antiguo local, ya sabes… eeh algunas personas todavía tienen una impresión mas bien negativa de la empresa eeeh eeh ese viejo restaurante estuvo en una especie de podredumbre durante bastante tiempo pero te lo aseguro, Fazbear Entertainment esta comprometido a la diversión familiar ¡y sobre todo, seguridad! se han gastado una pequeña fortuna en estos nuevos animatronics aah conocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada e incluso los dejan caminar durante el día ¿no es genial? Cof cof cof… pero lo mas importante; todos están ligados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal para que puedan detectar a un depredador a una milla de distancia ¡Je! Deberíamos pagarles para protegerte… aaah ahora dicho esto no hay ningún sistema nuevo sin sus… "problemillas"… eeeh eres el único y segundo guardia de seguridad que a trabajado aquí… aaah el primer chico termino su semana pero se quejo de… "ciertas circunstancias"… eeeh lo cambiamos para el turno de día así que bueno, tuviste suerte ¿no?... principalmente expresó su preocupación sobre ciertos personajes que parecían moverse en la noche e incluso trataron de entrar en su oficina. Ahora, a partir de lo que sabemos eso debería ser imposible eeh este restaurante debería ser el lugar mas seguro del mundo así que mientras nuestros ingenieros no tengan una explicación para esto la trabajada hipótesis es… que los robots nunca se les dio un modo noche adecuado así que mientras se esta todo tranquilo creen que están en la habitación equivocada por lo que luego se van a intentar encontrar a donde esta la gente y este caso eso es tu oficina así que nuestra solución temporal es la siguiente: hay una caja de música por donde esta el Prize Corner y esta amañada para que se pare de forma remota así que de vez en cuando ve a la cámara de Prize Corner y dale cuerda durante unos segundos, no parece afectar a todos los animatronics pero si afecta a uno de ellos… cof cof… eeh en cuanto al resto de ellos tenemos una solución aun mas fácil, mira, puede que haya algún problema en el sistema, algo acerca de que los robots te ven como un endoesqueleto sin su traje y quieren meterte en un traje por lo que ¡oye! Te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear vacía ¡problema resuelto! Puedes ponértela en cualquier momento y dejártela todo el tiempo que desees, eventualmente todo lo que haya vagando por ahí se irá de vuelta…uuuh algo mas debía de mencionar, es una especie de diseño moderno del edificio, puedes haber notado que no hay puertas para que las cierres jeje… pero bueno, tienes una luz y a pesar de que tu linterna se pueda quedar sin batería el edificio no puede por lo tanto no te preocupes porque te vais a quedar a oscuras, bueno, creo que eso es todo eeeh deberías estar compensado eeh comprueba las luces, ponte la cabeza de Freddy si es necesario uuh mantén la caja de música con cuerda, ten una buena noche y hablare contigo mañana-

El mensaje termino y Jeremy quedo un tanto confundido por lo que había dicho el tipo del teléfono, sin embargo supo a la perfección que debía hacer, se puso firme en su lugar y empezó a vigilar las cámaras… para su sorpresa el Toy Bonnie se había movido de su sitio… busco por casi todas las cámaras hasta que vio que por la cámara del conducto de ventilación izquierdo en donde estaba el animatronic que curiosamente hacia pensar a Jeremy que era mujer. Entonces la cámara mostró estática, lo que hizo que el joven desesperadamente buscara en las otras cámaras solo para encontrar que no había nada…

El chico bajo la tablet y temblorosamente apretó el botón de la luz del conducto Izquierdo, dejando ver al animatronic mirándolo con aquellos ojos que parecían los de un muñeco de ventrílocuo. Jeremy se asusto mucho al verlo y se puso la mascara de Freddy rápidamente… fue ahí cuando pensó que estaba seguro hasta que las luces empezaron a fallar y a prenderse y apagarse repetidamente solo para que al final se encontrase cara a cara con el modelo Toy de aquel conejo… mirándolo fijamente con ojos inexpresivos y fríos…

**Estamos hechos para hacer esto **

**Actúas como si fuéramos los culpables**

**Usas una mascara para protegerte **

**Aunque a nosotros nos da igual**

**Un par de horas que se sienten como días **

**Cuando se te acabe la energía **

**Te destrozaremos lentamente**

Al final Toy Bonnie se fue de la oficina, tal y como el tipo del teléfono le había dicho…

Jeremy suspiro con pesadez y luego miro al gran corredor que había en frente suyo, lleno de determinación tomó su linterna…

_¡Primero! _

_¡Checa las luces!_

_¡Y vacía el corredor!_

**¿Escuchaste eso?**

**¡Están golpeando las paredes! **

_¡Disfruta tu nuevo trabajo!_

**Porque será el último…**

**Aunque lleguen las 6 AM**

_**¡Te veremos mañana!**_

Alumbro el Corredor, sorprendiendo a la Toy Chica que estaba en el… sin ojos y sin pico… eso le helo la sangre al joven guardia, sin embargo alumbro varias veces a aquel modelo Toy para que se vaya o algo parecido, se puso su mascara y entonces a la quinta vez que alumbro el pasillo Toy Chica ya no se encontraba.

Jeremy sonrío, los consejos del tipo del teléfono fueron muy útiles después de todo, aunque aun le faltaba algo… ¡La caja musical! ¡Tenia que darle cuerda!

Se metió rápidamente en la cámara donde estaba la caja musical y empezó a darle cuerda hasta el máximo. El no sabía que animatronic vendría si no cargaba la caja… pero de todos modos no quería averiguarlo… entonces se fijo en una cámara en donde se encontraba un raro animatronic que parecía estar destrozado o desmantelado o algo por el estilo… era en verdad un poco inquietante verlo allí en donde cualquiera pudiera verlo y acercársele, no quería saber porque a los niños les gustaba jugar con aquel animatronic de apariencia de zorro…

Al bajar la tablet otra vez se encontró con la versión Toy de Freddy… Toy Freddy… solo que este no tenia sus ojos puestos… se podía ver a la perfección los ojos del endoesqueleto a través de las cuencas vacías de aquel animatronic…

Ante aquella imagen, Jeremy inmediatamente se puso la mascara para esquivar a aquel escalofriante animatronic…

**Estamos hechos para hacer esto **

**Actúas como si fuéramos los culpables**

**Usas una mascara para protegerte **

**Aunque a nosotros nos da igual**

**Un par de horas que se sienten como días **

**Se te va a acabar la energía **

**Te destrozaremos…**

Tras esperar unos segundos se dio cuenta de que el Toy Freddy se había ido. Suspiro aliviado mientras prendía las dos luces de los conductos de aire y se encontraba que no había nadie, sonrío alegrado de que ya fuesen las 3 AM, sin dudas el tiempo pasaba rápido en aquel lugar.

Tomó la linterna y alumbro el corredor solo para encontrarse a Toy Chica y Toy Freddy juntos en el mismo corredor, eso lo asusto un poco ya que no esperaba que los dos vinieran por el corredor…

Se puso su mascara pensando que tal vez se fueran una vez mas pero en vez de eso se encontró con Toy Bonnie que había aparecido por sorpresa dándole un mini ataque cardiaco, cuando el modelo Toy de Bonnie se había ido se fijo en el corredor y no había nadie en el, sonrío aliviado otra vez, se acomodo en su sillón y miro las cámaras otra vez, la caja musical casi se vaciaba y justo a tiempo el había llegado para darle cuerda hasta la mitad, una vez cumplida esta tarea volvió a mirar la cámara del animatronic destrozado… su corazón dio un salto y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver que no estaba el animatronic de zorro mutilado…

Busco desesperadamente al animatronic por todas las cámaras hasta que finalmente lo encontró… estaba en el área de juegos junto a Toy Freddy y un pequeño robot de niño que llevaba un globo y un cartel en manos… esa cosa ahora que la podía ver mas detallada era realmente horrible… era un horror tan solo verla… simplemente Jeremy bajo la tablet para no ver a tal horrible cosa y se concentro en los conductos de aire y el corredor…

Pasaron los minutos y Jeremy estaba desesperado por volver a casa… eran recién las 4 AM…

Siguió vigilando las cámaras hasta que vio la señal de advertencia de la cámara de Prize Corner, el vio la cámara y dio un poco de cuerda a la caja musical una vez mas y luego miró la cámara de el conducto de aire izquierdo, llevándose un susto al ver a aquel horrible animatronic de zorro otra vez… después de un pequeño insulto al animatronic destrozado y un mini ataque cardiaco Jeremy se puso su mascara al ver que en el otro conducto estaba Toy Chica y unos segundo después alumbro el corredor para ver a Toy Freddy muy cerca de el, la señal de la caja musical empezó a verse en la tablet y sin poder evitarlo Jeremy se puso a ver las cámaras para dar cuerda a la caja musical y luego rápidamente bajar la tablet y ponerse la mascara justo a tiempo como para engañar a Toy Freddy, este se fue nuevamente pero aun así, para horror de Jeremy, estaba colgado en el techo de su oficina aquella horrible cosa hecha de metal y cables… el sudor caía por la frente del pobre guardia al ver aquella cosa tan cerca de el, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ya que tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo de morir…

Aquel animatronic destrozado emitía un ruido extraño que parecía una radio descompuesta en la cual se escuchaba de vez en cuando la voz de un hombre diciendo códigos raros… sin duda alguna el pobre guardia estaba rodeado: en el conducto de aire izquierdo estaba Toy Chica, en el derecho estaba Toy Bonnie, en el corredor estaba Toy Freddy y encima suyo estaba aquel animatronic semi-desmantelado… aunque las cosas se pusieron mucho peor cuando escucho una extraña melodía… luego se le hizo muy similar a la melodía "Pop! does the Weasel"… se alarmo mucho y rápidamente se puso a ver las cámaras… no se podía cargar la caja musical… y lo peor es que en frente de la gran caja de regalo había un gran endoesqueleto que miraba a la cámara…

Jeremy se dejo caer en el sillón… sin dudas ya estaba muerto, solo miraba como en las cámaras le parecía ver una cara muy sonriente, sin ojos y completamente blanca.

Entonces miro el reloj, eran las 5 AM, no podía sobrevivir en la situación en la que se encontraba…

Ahí fue cuando vio directamente a aquel animatronic destrozado, por alguna razón Jeremy acepto su destino horrible que era morir en la primera noche de su nuevo trabajo de verano…

**Estamos hechos para hacer esto **

**Actúas como si fuéramos los culpables**

**Usas una mascara para protegerte **

**Aunque a nosotros nos da igual**

**Un par de horas que se sienten como días **

**Se te acabo la energía **

**¡Te destrozaremos ahora mismo!**

Unos grandes dientes sin previo aviso se incrustaron en la parte superior de su cabeza, un grito horrible se escucho en toda la pizzería mientras que al mismo tiempo se escucha sonar la campana que anunciaba las 6 AM…

-/-/-/-

Unos cuantos minutos después los demás empleados habían llegado al local, como siempre estaban listos para empezar una jornada de trabajo en la cual tendrían que hacer lo posible para divertir a los niños y al mismo tiempo protegerlos de cualquier mal funcionamiento de los animatronics o "depredadores" que quieran hacerle daño los infantes… pero aun así no estaban preparados para lo que había en la oficina del guardia nocturno…

-¡Madre de dios! ¡OH DIOS MIO!- se escucho el grito de una de las empleadas al pasar por la puerta de la oficina… viendo el horror que se hallaba dentro…

En el sillón detrás del escritorio estaba un gran traje de Freddy Fazbear del cual colgaban globos oculares con iris color verde claro de las cuencas vacías, sangre salía de las comisuras del traje, la boca abierta dejaba ver otra boca un tanto mas humana que dejaba escapar sangre…

Los compañeros de la pobre empleada acudieron rápidamente para ver porque razón había gritado, solo para ver aquella horrible escena…

Uno de los empleados que era el guardia de turno diurno lentamente se acerco a aquel traje para quitar lentamente la mascara… se horrorizo al ver el rostro del pobre guardia de seguridad Jeremy Fitzgerald… apenas era nuevo en la pizzería…

Los animatronics lo habían destrozado lentamente para ser metido dentro de aquel traje tan apretado… el pobre guardia se volvió parte de la banda…

* * *

**Notas del autor: espero y les haya gustado este one shot/song fic, si les gusto denle a favorite &amp; follow y también dejen un review :D**

**la letra de la cancion es la cancion llamada "Mangled" de NateWantsToBattle**

**Nos leemos pronto hermoso fandom de FnaF ^-^**

Bye Bye Biiiiii


End file.
